Truth or Dare: World Cup
by The Jedi Wizard
Summary: What if Fred and George decided to have a Truth or Dare game at the Quidditch World Cup in 1994? How would relationships develop?


Truth or Dare

HarryGinny, RonHermione, FredAngelina, GeorgeAlicia, OliverChloe, CedricCho

"Oi, Harry, don't fall asleep, a bunch of us are getting together after Dad falls asleep." Fred whispered to Harry before he got into bed.

Harry lay in bed wondering what was going on that he had to be up in the wee hours of the morning.

Ginny poked her head in, "Harry get out here." Harry climbed out of bed, and walked into the main room of the tent. Ginny, Ron Hermione, Fred and George were all sitting around on couches and on the floor, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, his girlfriend Chloe Queen, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang were also in attendance.

Harry saw the last seat available, on the couch where Ginny currently had her back resting as she sat on the floor. "Excuse me," Harry said as he sat down behind her. Ginny just lifted her back off the couch so Harry could put his feet down, then leaned back against his legs.

Fred and George stood up, "Now that we have everyone here," They removed glasses from the kitchen, and handed them out, missing Ginny.

"Hey, how come I don't get one." She pouted.

"Because you are only 13 little one." George said, patting her head. She jutted out her bottom lip, pouting, begging a little with her melted chocolate eyes.

"Oh fine, but you only get a half glass." George relented, Ginny had a triumphant look on her face. Oliver pulled out two bottles of Firewhiskey, one of which was floated around, filling glasses.

"So what are we doing?" Harry questioned.

"We are playing truth or dare." Fred said. "Since this is the youngster's first time playing, lets lay down some rules and guidelines."

"If you choose not to answer, or do the dare, it is an article of clothing." George stated.

"No same sex kissing, or family, that is just weird." Fred added.

"There are no relationships in here, anyone is fair game." George said.

"Except Ginny and Oliver, that's a bit of a stretch." Fred voiced.

"And lastly lets get twisted." George finished, raising his glass. They all downed their drinks, ready to start.

"As the host of tonight's festivities, it is our decision that," Fred said.

"Chloe, will be first." George finished.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Chloe asked.

"Truth." Hermione replied.

"What color are your knickers?" Chloe asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Pink." Hermione squeaked out, her face the famous Weasley red.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Truth."

"If you could have a one night stand with any celebrity, besides Harry," everyone snickered, Ginny blushed, "Who would it be?"

"Nick Carter." She said, a big dreamy smile on her face. "Fred?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Lets see what you got, Dare." He said confidently.

"Fred, give Alicia a lap dance." Ginny said triumphantly. Fred raised his glass in salute, downed it, and then proceeded to give Alicia a lap dance.

"Doesn't he like Angelina?" Harry questioned Ginny.

"Yep," she replied. Harry was left pondering how he had missed Ginny being such a sneaky spitfire.

"Pause," George said, everyone looked at him, "Drink!" pausing as everyone drank, "and continue."

"Ron, kiss the most attractive girl in the room. On the lips." Fred said.

Ron leaned over, and breathed, "Sorry," and quickly pecked Hermione's lips. Upon which both turned a lovely shade of red.

"So Cho," Ron asked

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Strip to your knickers run outside and kiss the first guy you see." Ron said. Cho's face flushed. Pulling off her sweater, she revealed her lacy white bra.

"Pass. Harry?"

"Truth."

"Whom do you fantasize most about when you wank?" Cho asked evenly.

"Umm," Harry stammered, "I never actually have, I didn't really know how, its not like my Aunt and Uncle showed me." He said, looking down, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry Harry."

"No problem, its not like you could have known." He said sadly.

"And on that sad note, Drink!" Fred said. Harry put his glass down, resting his and on Ginny's head. Stroking her hair softly, Harry tuned out truth or dare, reveling in the feeling of Ginny's soft hair. He once again thought to himself, how have I never noticed Ginny Weasley before?

Harry broke from his revere, when Ginny said, "Dare," challenging Fred.

"Take Harry in there and show him how to wank." Fred said triumphantly, knowing she wouldn't.

Ginny glared daggers at Fred, stood up, her waist level with Harry's face.

"Come on Harry." She told him, holding out her hand. Harry was shocked, so he took her hand as she lead him into the room he was previously sleeping in.

"Ginny you don't have to…" Harry said, trailing off.

"Its ok Harry, I want too." Ginny said, smiling at him.

"Ginny…" Harry said.

"That is, if I knew how to myself." She grinned widely. Harry's eyes widened in shock and amazement.

"You are Fred and George's sister aren't you." He said grinning, her smile infectious.

"I will take that as a compliment thank you." She said smiling, trying to look innocent.

"I think we better go back." Harry said sadly.

" Wait a sec, come here." Ginny told him, he walked closer, till they were about a foot apart. She reached up and tousled his hair, even more than normal.

"Thanks Gin, I'm not sure I was entirely ready for that." He said, giving her one of his half grins.

"Anytime Harry." She responded, looking into his eyes. And suddenly his lips were on hers, and just as fast, they were gone, as was he, going back to the main room to the game, leaving a confused Ginny.

Luckily she recovered quickly enough, entering only seconds after Harry. "Sorry it took so long, I didn't realize Harry was built like a Pegasus." She said, winking at Harry, who blushed almost Weasley red.

She settled back against Harry's legs again, but it felt different, like perhaps she had a chance, her old crush beginning to resurface like the ashes reigniting from a burning hot flame.

Harry on the other hand, had no idea why he had the urge to kiss Ginny, but the second that he had, it was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"So Chloe, what brings you here tonight?" Ginny asked, wondering about the girl that was the only person that hadn't attended Hogwarts with them.

"Oh, I met Ollie at tryouts for Puddlemere, I play chaser." She replied.

"And a damn good one, she was the only one that had a chance, made 5 of her 8 shots." Oliver said almost proudly.

"Couldn't score on you though." Chloe said in a singsong voice.

"You can score with me anytime you want." Fred said, winking at Chloe, earning him a punch to the arm by Angelina.

"Oi, what was that for?" Fred asked indignantly.

"For being a prat." She said with a tone of finality.

"Drinks everyone!" George said merrily.

After everyone, Ginny included, drank, Cedric asked, "So Ginny, who's up?"

"You in fact." Ginny said with a devilish smile.

Thinking he was going to get off easy, he cockily replied, "Dare then."

"Well then, give Chloe the best lap dance of her life," Ginny said, pausing.

"That's easy," Cedric replied, grinning.

"While you make out with Alicia or Angelina." Ginny finished.

"Well, this calls for another round of drinks then." Alicia said, raising her glass and downing it, and standing up she said, "Lets do this."

So Cedric turned to Chloe, muttered a quick, "sorry." And then he proceeded to try and give her a lap dance, while snogging Alicia.

After he finished, Angelina said laughing, "well that was bloody awful."

Cedric blushed, and replied, "then I dare you to do the same!"

So Angelina positioned herself on Georges lap, and began gyrating her hips expertly, while pulling Fred down to kiss her.

It went on for a little while, until Angelina pulled away from Fred, saying, "Mmm, you taste good."

Fred, blushing, said "Thanks, drinks everyone."

"And so comes the end of the second bottle everyone." Oliver said, a bit sadly.

"Haven't any of your mums taught you refilling charms?" Ginny asked in a huff, and pulling out her wand, cast a spell that refilled both bottles to the brim.

"Well then, to Ginny." Oliver said, raising his full glass again.

"To refilling charms." Fred said."

"To fire whiskey." George said,

"To being at the Quidditch World Cup." Cedric said.

"To Victor Krum." Ron said.

"To Brits." Chloe said.

"To Hogwarts." Alicia said.

"To Ravenclaw." Cho said.

"To Gryffindor." Angelina said.

"To adventures." Hermione said, with a smile.

"To heroes." Ginny said, looking back at Harry.

"To beautiful maidens." Harry said, raising his glass to her.

"To beautiful maidens." Fred and George said, raising their glasses, and everyone drank.

"Back to the game shall we?" Fred asked.

"We shall indeed, brother of mine." George replied.

"Angelina?" They asked together, both their heads turning towards her.

"Hermione?" Angelina asked.

"Truth." Hermione said.

"If you had to make out with anyone in the room-" Angelina began.

"Ron." Hermione interrupted, blushing.

"-besides Ron, who would it be." Angelina finished, Hermione blushing even more.

"Oh, probably Oliver then." Hermione said, still blushing.

"Goes for the keepers then." Fred said, winking at George.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Truth or Dare?" Hermione replied,

"Truth." Harry said, not wanting to do anything too embarrassing.

"Would you rather, feel up Cho, or make out with Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking triumphant. Ginny just gave her a withering glare.

"Ginny," Harry said softly, Ginny's head whipped around so fast, Harry was surprised he didn't get whiplash from her hair.

"Really?" Ginny asked timidly.

"Yeah," Harry said, half grinning, once again melting Ginny's heart. Harry, partially blaming the Firewhiskey, leaned down and captured her lips again. He tried to move his head back but found that Ginny's hands were in his hair, holding him there, not that he minded in the slightest.

They were broken apart by Fred saying, "I knew we shouldn't have bet against Hermione."

"You want to go to the next Hogsmead trip with me?" Harry asked Ginny softly.

"I would love too." She replied, beaming and giving him a quick peck.

"One down, one to go dear brother." George said to Fred.


End file.
